Semiconductor dies are often coupled to other circuitry in an electronic system through a substrate. The substrate includes interconnection circuitry that routes power and data between other electrical components and the semiconductor die that is coupled to the substrate.
Due to the constant pressure for smaller and thinner devices, improvements in interconnection circuitry are desired to permit the miniaturization of components, and improve performance and manufacturability of components such as semiconductor dies and substrates.